China Patent No. 101752697 discloses a stacked card connector including a main base, a number of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a shell enclosing the main base and forming a cavity therebetween to receive a card. The main base includes a first base portion and a second base portion below the first base portion. Each contact has a contacting portion extending into the cavity and electrically connected with the corresponding card. However, the cavity of the stacked card connector is divided into two parts in a vertical direction, which increases height of the connector and make it inconvenient to insert the card in two sides.
China Patent No. 104425920 discloses an electronic card connector including an insulating body, a number of conductive terminals retained in the insulating body, and a drawer base cooperated with the insulating body. The insulating body has an accommodating cavity in which the drawer base acts. The drawer base is provided with a first accommodating space and a second accommodating space. The conductive terminals include a number of first conductive terminals and a number of second conductive terminals used for mating with different electronic cards. The first conductive terminals and the second conductive terminals are respectively disposed in corresponding the first accommodating space and the second accommodating space, and the first accommodating space and the second accommodating space are separated from each other. The electronic card connector can accommodate multiple electronic cards at the same time to ensure that an electronic device has a preferred size with the electronic card connector. The first accommodating space and the second accommodating space are arranged in a front-to-back direction, which decreased the height of the connector and increased the length of space in the electronic device occupied by the connector. Meanwhile, the structure of the drawer is a disadvantage to be inserted into the connector in two sides.
Hence, a new and simple electronic card connector and electronic card connector assembly thereof are desired to improve those disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.